ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2008/July
}|Summary| In this month, Gaga shot the music video for "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" and filmed "The Fame: Part One". She also performed on "So You Think You Can Dance" and five more episodes of "Transmission Gagavision" were released. }} July ??? RWD Magazine Lady Gaga was featured in RWD Magazine with an interview. This issue used photos from the Warwick Saint photoshoot. 7-09 RWD Magazine 001.jpg July 1 Transmission Gagavision Episode 2 Gaga posted the second Gagavision episode: "Performance". It contained footage of Gaga performing LoveGame and Just Dance at Mecca club on May 29th, 2008. 5-29-08 Mecca 001.jpg 5-29-08 Mecca 002.JPG July 4 Perez Hilton Fourth of July Spectacular! :Main article: Perez Hilton Fourth of July Spectacular! Gaga performed in Las Vegas for Perez Hilton's bash. PerezHilton Bash 04.jpg 7-4-08 Perez Hilton's Party 001.jpg 7-4-08 Perez Hilton's Party 002.jpg #Latex Jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga #Sunglasses by Versace July 7 Gitte Meldgaard :Main article: Gitte Meldgaard Gaga included the picture with "blue" hair on the Book of Gaga in 2009. 7-7-08 Gitte Meldgaard 002.jpg 7-7-08 Gitte Meldgaard 007.jpg 7-7-08 Gitte Meldgaard 005.jpg July 8 Transmission Gagavision Episode 3 Gaga posted the third Gagavision episode: "Between the Shows". It contained footage of Gaga after her performance at Mecca club back on May 29th, 2008. In the footage Gaga is seen preparing for the next club performance that night. 5-29-08 Gagavision 003.JPG July 14 Cam Ranh International Airport 7-14-08 Vietnam Airport 001.jpg 7-14-08 Vietnam Airport 002.jpg 57th Annual Miss Universe :Main article: 57th Annual Miss Universe Gaga performed at the 57th Annual Miss Universe in Nha Trang. Earlier in the day before the performance, Gaga was seen rehearsing and posing backstage with some fans. 7-14-08 Rehearsal for 57th Miss Universe 002.jpg 7-14-09 Backstage 57th Miss Universe 001.jpg 7-14-08 Backstage 57th Miss Universe 002.jpg 08-07-14 Miss Universe.jpg 7-14-08 Miss Universe 002.jpg 7-14-08 Miss Universe Backstage 001.jpg #Latex jumpsuit by Haus of Gaga July 15 Transmission Gagavision Episode 4 Gaga posted the fourth Gagavision episode: "Fashion". It contained footage of her and her dancers looking through fashion books and discussing fashion in a hotel room. The footage was recorded on a date early in June 2008. 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 001.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 002.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 003.JPG So You Think You Can Dance :Main article: So You Think You Can Dance Lady-gaga-so-you-think-you-can-dance1.jpg 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 001.jpg 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 002.jpg Jul 18 Michalsky Spring/Summer 2009 :Main article: StyleNite, Christian Jakubaszek '' During Berlin Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, Gaga attended Michalsky Spring/Summer 2009 and did the red carpet where she gave some interviews. She was also spotted backstage. 7-18-08 Christian Jakubazsek 004.jpg 7-18-08 Christian Jakubazsek 005.jpg 7-18-08 Christian Jakubaszek 001.jpg 7-18-08 Michalsky Interview 001.png StyleNite :''Main article: Uberfallen Gaga later performed at the Spring/Summer 2009 StyleNite. Michalsky.jpg 7-18-08 Michalsky 002.jpg 7-18-08 StyleNite 001.jpg #Haus Headset and Disco Stick by Haus of Gaga #Shoes by Marni July 19 103.9 PROUD FM :Main article: CIRR-FM Toronto 8-13-08 Proud Radio Toronto 001.jpg 8-13-08 Proud Radio Toronto 002.jpg 8-13-08 Proud Radio Toronto 003.jpg MTV Big Question Lady Gaga recorded a message with MTV promoting safe sex. 7-19-08 MTV Big Question 001.JPG July 20 103.5 Summer Rush 2008 :Main article: Kingswood Music Theatre Lady Gaga was interviewed by Scott Fox and the Z103.5 Morning Show. 7-20-08 107.5 Summer Rush 001.jpg 7-20-08 107.5 Summer Rush 002.jpg July 22 Transmission Gagavision Episode 5 Gaga posted the fifth Gagavision episode: "Being the Best". It contained more footage of Gaga in her hotel room with her dancers which was also used in episode 4. It also contained footage of Gaga's performance at The Crib on May 29th, 2008. 6-08 Gagavision episode 5 001.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 5 002.JPG ClaytonPerry.com Lady Gaga gave an interview to ClaytonPerry.com Short and Sweet NYC A Gaga interview by Corey Crossfield for Short and Sweet New York was published online. July 23 Ali's Blog Gaga gave an audio interview to Ali's Blog. Kiwibox.com Gaga gave an audio interview to the teen website. July 24 HardCandyMusic.com Lady Gaga was interviewed by HardCandyMusic.com today. July 25 EQ Music Blog Lady Gaga gave an interview to EQ Music Blog . July 29 Transmission Gagavision Episode 6 Gaga posted the sixth Gagavision episode: "Thin White Duke". It contained more footage of her performances at The Crib on May 29th, 2008, and more footage of Gaga in her hotel room with her dancers. In this Gagavision, Gaga discussed David Bowie and what her lightning bolt means. 5-29-08 The Crib 001.jpg 6-08 Gagavision episode 4 003.JPG 6-08 Gagavision episode 5 001.JPG July 31 So You Think You Can Dance :Main article: So You Think You Can Dance The performance was recorded earlier (July 15) in the month but the show loved her performance so much that they decided to move it to the top 6 results show. 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 001.jpg 7-31-08 So You Think You Can Dance 002.jpg Jul ?? "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" :Main Article: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Shot in Los Angeles on the set of "Dirty, Sexy, Money". 9-15-09 On the set of Beautiful Dirty Rich Music Video 001.jpg 7-0-08 Meeno 001.jpg 7-0-08 Meeno 002.jpg 7-0-08 Meeno 003.jpg 7-0-08 Meeno 004.jpg 7-0-08 Meeno 005.jpg The Fame, Part 1 :Main Article: The Fame, Part 1 Shot in Los Angeles. The Fame Part One 001.jpg The Fame Part One 002.jpg The Fame Part One 003.jpg The Fame Part One 004.jpg The Fame Part One 005.jpg The Fame Part One 006.jpg Category:2008 fashion